


The Emperor, the Knight and the Professor

by LinaLuthor



Series: Twice Upon... [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Multi, Nudity, Past Lives, Polyamory, Psychic Abilities, Scars, Soulmates, working through trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaLuthor/pseuds/LinaLuthor
Summary: Some weeks after the trials against Monica have ended, Byleth, Edelgard and Ingrid take a stroll on a park and end up in some sort of mystic fair. In it they find a psychic doing couple readings, which they decide to try even if only to have some fun.When they have almost forgotten the seer's weird words, things change and memories resurface.Polyship week day 6: soulmates
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Twice Upon... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993522
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: FE3H Polyship Week





	The Emperor, the Knight and the Professor

_Garreg Mach City,_ some _months ago_

Neither Byleth, Edelgard or Ingrid considered themselves superstitious, or the religious sort. They had never attended services, nor felt a need to do so on some point in their lives. Likewise, they didn't believe in many things that other people said, such as taking small little good luck charms to tests when they were at school, special clothing they should wear for job interviews and the likes. It was something they had commented about before, then laughed at the many ways that others let their own minds and ideas see power in little things, connections where they were probably none and beautiful tales of long, lost loves when people simply happened to gaze at one another in the middle of the street.

However much that was true and they had never thought of such things, none of the three were at the slightest bit surprised when someone said that they had been together before. Sure, so Ingrid had laughed and Byleth had sneered, but Edelgard somehow took it seriously, letting the words echo in her heart even if there was a derisive smile playing on her lips for the time being. 

She would agree with the other two for then, if only to watch and see if they would change their opinions later on - as she had a feeling that they might.

That revelation came to be on the day the three women found themselves in a small, local fair at a park, one that apparently took place every year (even though it was the first time they had heard of it) and was centered on organic products and magic. Yes, it was a strange combination, of the sorts that would only work in such a diverse place like Garreg Mach City.

At first they were more than happy to just walk around together holding hands, enjoying the nice sunny day in the middle of fall. It was a very pretty afternoon too, the sky a beautiful shade of blue with nary a cloud in sight; that, plus how red leaves were already dotting the ground, made for a powerful enough view that put them at ease, which was a great change of pace from the last few days.

Following Edelgard’s revelations about her past as well as Byleth’s and Ingrid’s issues with themselves and their dynamics, they had been trying their best to work on such things, on not making assumptions about one another and actually being open to listen and help. That had led to a time of great introspection, with days when they would just stay together in silence and ask brief questions only if necessary or important, seeking solace and each other’s kind presence after tumultuous days. 

Due to how awful work had been after her one day absence from it, Ingrid had decided to take some real time off, asking Dimitri for the vacations she had never gotten (and seriously deserved) over all those years, though she did end up getting more than her usual load of catering orders instead of really doing what she was supposed to - resting. It did mean she got to accompany Edelgard when the case against Monica was brought to court, then to soothe her later in the afternoon once the case had been adjourned for the day, sometimes with no sight of a conclusion to that nightmare.

The chef’s company had been welcoming and grounding, even more so when El’s past was brought up in front of a dozen or more strangers and shredded to pieces by Monica’s defense attorney. That sorry excuse of a lawyer, as Ingrid had taken to calling him, had had absolutely no argument from moment one and had made her, Edelgard and pretty much the entire audience ball her hands into fists whenever he said something like: “kids are just kids and do things like that all the time. Besides, she was severely twisted, so that made her an easy target.”

Luckily for everyone involved the judge that had been put in charge of the case had dismissed such statements as unnecessary and apologetic to bullying, ableism and exclusion, something that whole not inconstitucional, was indeed considered a crime and one that would be punished by the law.

Meanwhile, Byleth had done her best to be there for her partner, rushing out of classes the moment they were done in order to attend the trials. She usually took something for Ingrid and El to eat when they were out and would often offer words of solace when they needed it, or just hugs if physical contact was needed to keep them in the present. She had tried her hands at cooking too, following detailed instructions that Ingrid had given her a while back in order to get them something homemade, and the results weren’t as disastrous as they had thought they would be. Or maybe the two women had been just too hungry and on edge to actually taste anything, but even so it was a nice way to care for them.

All in all the trial had taken three days, a lot longer than it was needed in everyone’s opinion and all because the judge and all attorneys involved wanted to take a look on the old Hresvelg vs Ochs case, the one that had taken place around ten years ago, if only to determine why the hell the same two families were having issues again. Not that the reason wasn’t plain to see from reports and evidence, but still.

Yet no matter how much Monica’s team had tried saving her, pleading that she hadn’t actually meant any of those words, that they had been said in the office on that day because she had been too young to understand what really happened with Kronya, Dorothea’s recording completely nullified their claims.

Monica’s criminal records had been clean before that, which hadn’t been the case with Kronya back then, but even so she was punished according to what she had implied and all the threats hidden behind those words. She was condemned to stay as far away from Edelgard as humanly possible, fired from the lawyer company and sentenced to do community work for the next two and a half years. The unspoken addition was that it would be tough for someone to hire her if she ever graduated law school, what with the wild and uncalled for comments she had done about changing the system and so on.

Dorothea, Byleth and Ingrid had been too happy when that finally came to an end, surrounding a beautifully-dressed Edelgard and pulling her into a group hug. However much the smaller woman had tried smiling and pretending that everything was better, one look on her face was all they needed to notice how anticlimactic it had been for her. It was understandable, given the pain of having to revisit her past once again in front of an audience this time - and for such a mediocre sentence, all things considered. As a lawyer she had to believe that the punishment had been fair to Monica, or fall into a hole where she, too, would want to do justice with her own hands. 

That was the last thing she wished to do after all that had happened before, and she was grateful for the support of her best friend and partners, how they had never stopped encouraging her to be herself and stay true to her emotions, then rely on them no matter what.

Even so it hadn’t been easy to do any of those after entire days of being scrutinized by others with either pity, condescendence or sneers sketched on their faces. Thus it took a few more weeks for El to stop bolting in alarm whenever someone touched her all of a sudden, or for her to be able to talk to Ingrid and Byleth with more ease.

Yet slowly she was able to be herself a little more around them, opening up and talking about her emotions instead of going for the usual, flat “I’m fine”, then looking at them in the eyes and beaming from time to time. It was rewarding for the two other women to see it and be a part of that change, too. To know that this part of Edelgard’s life was more than likely over, or at least pulled further away from the present in itself. 

That Sunday had been one of the first days in which Edelgard had been more open and vocal around her partners, expressing a wish to go outdoors after seeing how incredible the sky was looking like, how mild the temperature was and wondering if they wouldn’t have a nicer time out of the confines of her house.

They had been reading at El’s living room, the smaller woman huddling in the corner of the couch instead of nuzzling closer to the other two, but it made them happy when she was the one to make the suggestion, to reach out and touch them in the arm while explaining her point, eyes finally fixing on theirs as well.

It was a more than perfect idea, given how they hadn’t been going on dates as often as before out of respect from Edelgard’s need to stay indoors and hide from the world for a while. She had noticed how her partners had often glanced outside, wordlessly expressing their own wishes for not remaining in a building all the time like that, and at first her request had been born out of a want to please them, to pay them back for how incredible they had been with her since day one, on how supportive they always seemed to be.

And indeed, after some hasty preparations they went out, meandering without a clear destination, going into a park out of sheer curiosity and stumbling into that fair, something dedicated to the so-called Earth Witches. They had browsed through some veggies and fruits on beautiful stands, making their way through people who carried big satchels full of those and more, until they ended up spotting a tent that stood out from the setting at a part of the park that was reserved for events.

It was a bit worn-down, but that didn’t make the dark blue tent an ugly one to look at, what with how it was decorated by stars and the moon on its different phases as it traveled in an elliptical orb of sorts. The three women could only stare at it, at how it stood closer to the trees than to the rest of the fair itself, almost as if it was part of the woods and blended into nature. Some couples stood outside in a neat line and others left the place at intervals, their expressions ranging from sheer happiness to disdain and grumpiness too. 

They had wondered what that was about, until they approached it and saw a sign, a cheap, white piece of cardboard painted in purple and pink with the saying: “Madame von Nuvelle, seer, diviner, reader of past and future through runes, tarot cards, crystal ball and palmistry. Compatibility readings for couples available - come and check what the enigmatic future may hold for you!”

“Pf, yeah, as if any of that was real,” Ingrid shook her head, but couldn’t take her eyes away from it. “Though her pricing isn’t as bad as others I’ve seen around, hm.”

“Are you interested in it, Ratatouille?” Byleth inquired, eyebrows raised at the mixed signals she was getting from the usually practical, down to earth Ingrid. It couldn’t be that she believed in magic, right? She toyed with Edelgard’s hand, caressing her palm with light fingers, and was delighted to hear her giggle - it had been a while since the last time it had happened.

“Nah, just curious. Besides, if it’s bad we can get a good laugh out of it for a rather reasonable price,” the blonde shrugged, unfazed. It was somewhat intriguing to see those people leaving the tent with such varied faces and moods - and there really couldn’t be any harm in them indulging like that, right?

“It does sound fun,” Edelgard commented, somehow equally interested. She had no real knowledge of the supernatural, but it was ok to wonder about it or imagine what a seer would say about them. Especially given how they weren't what many would call a traditional relationship anyways.

That was how they remained outside the tent for about thirty minutes as the few couples in front of them went in, then left after some little time. Should they consider it a good sign that all of those people had gone away with smiles, happily chatting with their partners? Or could it be that they were in for one of those stupid people who would only tell them the usual "and you'll live happily ever after"?

They pressed on regardless, going inside the tent after being called forth by an ethereal, cheery female voice. The setting was as lavish and magical as the entire fair, the darkened atmosphere only broken by some candles with purple flames set around a circular table just in front of them.

Said table was covered by a simple white cloth painted lilac by the enchanting fire, which also sported a crystal ball to the right, golden tarot cards displayed like a circle in the center and some stones closer to the woman sitting on the other side of it, one that welcomed them with a pensive yet warm smile.

She was tall and regal-looking, her chin-length, curly blonde hair lined with purple on the inside - or perhaps that was just another effect of the strange light that also strengthened the indigo blue of her eyes. It seemed that she was wearing a long gray dress, as its pleated skirt fanned around her legs. 

"Welcome to my humble abode," she spoke at last, her voice vibrant, eyes trained on them. "I am Madame von Nuvelle or simply Constance, the psychic that hails from the lost, mythical lands of the esteemed Nuvelle territory. Please have a seat - there is another cushion behind the ball over there."

The woman pointed to their right and sure enough there was one lying there, under a blue crystal ball, close to the edge of the tent. Byleth took it, already weary of the whole setting but relieved that no word about them not being the seer's idea of a couple had been uttered, and placed it between the ones that Ingrid and Edelgard had already taken.

There was a small moment of silence in which the woman simply looked at them, reading emotions they tried to hide and were unwilling to admit to. Even so, those were actually etched in their faces and eyes, as clear for the psychic to see as the soft light that floated around them. 

Constance had spent almost a lifetime doing reading for couples and relationships of all types and knew what to look for, how to interpret what she was seeing, what her gift for what had once been called magic was showing her. 

To say that the energy she could perceive around those three women was astonishing would be an awful understatement. It was making her own heart beat in delight and hum with comfort at how strong and warm it was. 

That magic, that essence that connected their three souls told their stories with such clear images that using her crystal ball for scrying would be an insult in a sense. Thus Constance only sighed, beamed at the puzzled women and spread her hands, allowing words to flow through her lips in whichever way they wanted to. 

Letting magic, their magic, speak through her.

"You have been together before," she stated at first and allowed them time to digest it, watching as two pairs of eyes became incredulous but one, the lilac ones, hung on her next words. 

"You have been together before, many times before. Though the first time… it was long ago, but it was the one that settled the foundation for everything, that made your bond so strong. You, kind emperor" she pointed at Edelgard, whose eyebrows were raised in wonder and some disbelief. "You were hurt by those who moved in the darkness as they forged you, wanting to use you as their own weapon in order to impose their will into this world. Yet no matter how much they tore through your body and soul, you stood firm in the fire of your truth and passions. And you had those two amazing souls to guide, to aid you - but also to be guided and aided by you as you stepped into your power and into the role that at first wasn't made for you, but that you had to accept. 

"And even as you moved according to others' wills, never was your own erased. You kept firm in adversity and became a beacon of light to those who were tired of oppression, who saw in the new Emperor hopes for the future to be."

Ingrid, who was probably the most incredulous of them all, opened her mouth to ask what she was talking about while casting a worried glance on Edelgard's way to make sure she was fine. That was when Constance was hit with another stream of images and words, letting them go before they could fade into her mind.

“You, brave knight. You were once chained as well, by the shackles of tradition and the will of those who said they knew what was actually the best for you. Yet you persisted and secretly carved your own path, even before you met people who could understand and really listen to your voice. You flew away from what had never been meant for you and fought whoever tried taking you back to that. The might of your lance was only as strong as your convictions though, so there was a moment when you faltered, when you thought about giving up. That was when you found a true liege to follow and a counselor who heard you before trying to advise you on what to do. You were their shield, their lance in the open sky, as much as they were yours, too.”

There was an astounded silence at that, as no one knew quite what to do, how to react to those words or where the seer was getting those ideas from. She hadn’t touched her tarot cards or the pretty stones in front of her, speaking things like that only by looking at them. By that time, they weren’t sure if Constance was insane, incredibly talented, a storyteller or all of the above.

Byleth motioned to raise her hand and ask for clarifications, although her mind and heart seemed to struggle with memories that wanted to be remembered but at the same time were too foggy, as if degraded by time, so the images weren’t clear enough for her to pick them apart.

“And you, loving, wandering soul. You were also kept away from something precious due to the will of others, of a powerful one who wanted… an important thing to be returned to this world, in a sense. However, for that to be accomplished your own essence was shackled, almost discarded as it was. Luckily this never came to be, as you met these other two souls who guided you back to yourself, who showed you the way as much as you did to them. In the will of her convictions,” she pointed to Ingrid. “and the strong flames fueled by her desires for a better world, one in which no one was chained,” here she motioned towards Edelgard. “you found the courage which was needed for you to break free, to stand against what you had no say in before. And no matter what happened or the hardship you endured, you were these women’s safe haven, their solace, their calm so they wouldn’t burn themselves in the intensity of their own own passions.

“The emperor, the knight and the professor. Together, the three of you changed your own paths and the destinies which others had traced for you, erasing them completely since none of those had anything to do with you,” the psychic concluded, sighing before beaming at the red, blue and silver lights which softly danced around those three beautiful strangers, intertwining and caressing them to the point it was hard to distinguish where one began and the other finished. “And then you transformed the world as it was known, freeing it from everyone and every belief that wanted to keep it stuck in old, unnecessary ways.”

Surprised eyes in shades of lilac, emerald and cornflower blue fell on the seer once she was done and everything was quiet again. Neither of them knew what to do, what to say or how to react to that. Had it been a very big, stupid joke? Those grandiose words that felt so out of place in the world around them, so eerie to their liking, deeply resonated within them for better or for worse, no matter how much they tried denying that was the case. 

They shifted on their dark blue cushions, looking away, wondering about what would be an ok response or what they should do next - though they all vowed that would surely be the last time they would ever set foot in a seer’s tent. 

It was Byleth who partially recovered first, hands folding and unfolding nervously over her lap. “Are you uh, implying that we’re soulmates or something?”

Two sets of eyes flew to her face as if she were a genius who had cracked a complex code they hadn’t been able to read before.

“Precisely! Or at least that’s how people call that soul deep connection nowadays,” Constance beamed, blue irises shining at how carefree she felt next to them, with their light and their tales of hope and fighting for what one believed in, the stories engraved on their very souls. “I could tell it was the case only by looking at the beautiful aura surrounding you. Would you like me to consult the tarot for confirmation?”

Edelgard and Ingrid had to shake their heads in order to wake up from a reverie and properly answer to the woman’s question. After sharing a look with Byleth, the three shrugged and nodded. Things were already weird as it was, so why not keep them going and at least let that seer have what seemed like the time of her life?

They watched as a pleased Constance gathered her deck in a smooth, practiced motion and shuffled it for some seconds, then offered it to the women so that each of them could do their own mixing, “passing their own energies into the cards for a better reading” or so she had informed them.

The psychic cut the deck in three semi equal parts, joined those together again and finally told them to draw two cards each. She took extra two cards herself and gathered the ones the women offered her, settling them around the table on an hexagonal spread, the final two put on the dead center. After a thoughtful glance, she added another one to the middle and turned them around one by one, mumbling to herself and nodding, as they apparently more than just confirmed her intuition. 

Parts of the reading went completely over their heads, something about them helping and being there for each other with a warning on their tendencies to being too secretive. When the Death card showed up in the middle of the spread, Constance had to immediately placate them (as it was always the case with those who didn't understand what it stood for) and explain that it meant changes were coming and not that one of them would, well, get their physical demise or something of the sorts. 

Once the reading was over they were almost glad to get to their feet and pay, even though for some reason or another the seer refused to receive any money from them - they did place it under her crystal ball no matter how many times she said it wouldn't be necessary, Byleth moving fast and precise as always. 

Ingrid and Byleth rushed outside, but Edelgard took her time getting out as words wanted to make their way past a lump in her throat. So many things were said in that reading and she knew that most of it would be dismissed by her partners, even if in her heart it sounded like the utmost truth. As if Constance had read a passage out of their diaries or history books. In the end she turned with a thoughtful smile and whispered:

“I was… reluctant to come here, that you would judge us. For you know, not being a traditional couple and actually a -” She motioned to herself and the two women outside, remembering the word Dorothea had called them a few days ago, when they met in court. Not that there was something wrong with it, but at times it was easy for her to question what they were, what they had with each other. How they had fit together so well since the beginning, despite how others had told her she should love only one person above all else throughout her life. “A polycule. So thank you for not doing so.”

The seer chuckled as if Edelgard had told her the best joke in the entire world. “There is nothing wrong with being able to love more than one individual at the same time, and the bond you share is too incredible to be doubted.” She stopped and giggled, then added with a grin: “Besides, how could I judge you when I also have two partners, myself? Ohohoho! Don’t act so surprised, now, you’re not the only one in a polyamorous relationship. 

“There are probably more of us than we can ever imagine, but unfortunately many hide or doubt themselves because of what we have heard our entire lives. About finding _the one._ Well, what if the one is actually… the two? The five?” She shook her head, sighing in disdain. “There is nothing wrong with that, or with any of us. Embrace that love, Edelgard. It is yours to take in this lifetime, just as it was back then.”

Being told something like that in a gentle tone, plus those affirmations coming from someone who shared that reality, who more than likely had experienced those doubts as well, made the smaller woman beam, nod and finally join her girlfriends outside as they went back to their stroll for that beautiful afternoon.

In the tent, while Constance called for the next couple to step inside, she smirked and knew she would have a _lot_ to tell Yuri and Hapi that night. 

* * *

They had had a good, nervous laugh about that whole psychic reading not only on that day but on several more to come. Whenever one of them was feeling a bit too tense, the other two would mimic Madame von Nuvelle's antics to the best of their theatrical abilities; it never failed to make them chuckle or cry after laughing for too long. 

Days and weeks passed, not so differently from that first one except for that fact that they had been hanging out more and more often at Edelgard's place, sometimes going there after work and staying until next morning. Nobody knew when it had begun or how it had happened, but it was a gradual process, something that started after they had heard about El's past and wanted to be there for her, to help and make her company as the trial against Monica went on. 

It got to a point that one would think they'd fall into a routine and soon get bored of having breakfast together, then Byleth either going back to bed or helping Ingrid with harmless tasks around the kitchen as Edelgard eventually returned to her work routine. It wasn't rare for Ingrid and Byleth to go out for a stroll together, hands occasionally brushing while they planned something for their partner when they had nothing else to do in the morning. 

As afternoon rolled and Edelgard came back, they would share a meal, sometimes a bit hasty since they would drive Byleth to work or aid Ingrid with deliveries from her catering too. Whoever was at home would have a nice time chilling, reading, napping together or watching something - there were many options and even more became available once they found activities they liked doing together.

And as days turned into weeks and months, not even for one day were they bored with each other. Once Ingrid got a job in another, chiller restaurant that didn't cater to the richest and served local cuisine, she giggled and smiled whenever she arrived home to Byleth wrestling and tickling Edelgard on the couch, the strange cakes they would bake her for a treat. Byleth was equally happy to see Edelgard and Ingrid snuggling, watching movies, loafing around or repairing the epees and sabres she would take home for adjustments.

Although Edelgard loathed being jump-scared by either of them whenever she arrived home, she couldn't remember a time in which her house - and her life as a whole - was filled with so much love, so much laughter, joy being served on a daily basis and with an extra sprinkle of cuddling and kissing on top of it all. 

She wouldn't have it any other way and was eternally grateful that Dorothea had coaxed her into attending that Halloween party, then given all the reassurance she had needed to keep things going afterwards. At times Edelgard couldn't believe that was really happening, that she was being loved, respected and cherished by such amazing women that stood by her side, when almost everyone else had harshly judged her before.

Maybe as a result of that novelty, or due to the confidence that Byleth and Ingrid inspired in her, slowly but gradually she unfurled, allowed both the child and teenager that had been hurt before to be comforted and laid to rest. Her past would never be erased or forgotten, but that didn't mean she couldn't look at it with a kind light upon her eyes, a smile on her face and warmth on her arms, as she embraced what had been and started forgiving herself and those who had mistreated her in some form.

With that new acceptance in her heart she bloomed, leaving behind the uncertainty and the woes of those old days, and accepted all the care that was poured into her, that which came from her as well. It got to the point that she eventually allowed herself to be fully loved and touched by love. 

* * *

It all happened in a nondescript morning some weeks after their meeting with the psychic (though Constance's words had almost completely been forgotten and no longer used as banter since they found new, better jokes along the way). As always Ingrid woke up before everyone else even though it was a Sunday, musing over all the little and huge changes that had happened recently.

The biggest - and by far her most favorite one - being how a shirtless Edelgard was nuzzling her neck, a small, relaxed smile on her face and no trace of nightmares or discomfort in her stance. 

The chef closed her eyes, beaming, recalling how tentative everything had played out. Edelgard had been the one to take charge and have control of the situation at all times. She was then reassured no one would judge her if she needed to backtrack, to stop or to never do something like that again, then encouraged and cared for when she moved on, calmed her racing heart and showed herself for her two loves.

Ingrid's eyes offered comfort and stability in the beginning, while fingers and then lips were allowed to lovingly brush and caress her back, the surgical scars that etched it as well. There was a long thin line over her spine, then other smaller ones around that hadn't healed as well, that more than likely had caused Edelgard some discomfort before. On that night - and on many more to come - every single part of her was equally regarded with nothing but adoration and respect. 

Nothing but care, love, kisses and light words.

At first Edelgard had been tense, gripping Ingrid's arm as if for dear life while Byleth ghosted her fingers over her back. She had flinched and closed her eyes when the touching began, her heart hammering the protesting thoughts in her head, echoes of words she had been called a long time ago. For the longest time she had tried silencing and battling them, ushering them away and under a rug for the time being. In this occasion, with Ingrid in front of her offering her support, she instead accepted and understood those thoughts, just as her two partners had seemed to always understand her. 

Trying to keep that intent and all the love that surrounded her in mind, she slowly relaxed. With all of that, of what had become her new present life in mind, her gasping, fast breaths stopped before turning into pleasured sighs and soft smiles as at first Byleth, then Ingrid got to trace her skin with pecks, kisses and gentle touches.

The blonde had thought she would never have a sweeter moment in life, but waking up with the woman she loved in her arms, being able to freely caress her back and watch Edelgard smile and snuggle even closer in response to that, was somehow just as loving. The glance she shared with Byleth, who was miraculously awake before ten and moved closer to them, encompassed all that they both felt for the smaller woman, all the care and warmth in the entire world. 

All the love that had once existed, shifted and transformed through days, months, years, centuries and lifetimes that passed and saw them change.

As naturally as if they had always been there, or as if their minds had been there before, Byleth and Ingrid saw themselves in a different room. Heavy, red velvet drapes covered enormous windows to their right. An old-fashioned, incredibly elaborate chandelier with places for candles instead of electric lights hung over the giant, regal mattress where the three of them were huddling together under silk sheets. 

Their scarred, battle-worn bodies moved in tandem, loving, embracing and healing all the damage that countless battles, countless deaths had caused, with touches that were soft and warm against the harshness and coldness in their hearts. Together they had found solace, hope, courage, strength and comfort through a war that had to be waged so the world would be reborn as a better one. 

As the sun rose in a different location and they were forced to rise, the Emperor, the Knight and the Professor, they did so with kisses, with tickles and laughter, with adoration and light in their lilac, emerald and cornflower blue eyes. 

They navigated the palace that was theirs, the continent that had awakened from a long stupor and shook itself free from its shackles, the villages that saluted and hailed them. They smiled, breathed in the freedom they had brought to themselves and to others, the freedom they had paid for with blood, tears and screams, but could now enjoy with laughter, smiles and kisses.

It had been worth it, for the joy, the love and the relief that would be forever in Fódlan - or so they hoped - and soon would bury those memories under better ones.

The light that surrounded them had dispelled the darkness and all of those who had dwelled in it, in keeping others in blissful ignorance after the wrongs of the enormous entity that had falsely presented itself as hope had been revealed. The same light would accompany them for the rest of that life and other lives to come, always bringing them together no matter what.

And in a most recent life… it was a flash, a simple, innocent one. One of three children playing on a school playground, two of them helping a third into the seesaw. Of a blonde girl with long tresses and a teal-haired one with an angry face that valiantly stood in front of a smaller girl, a silver-haired kid whose back had been "hurtie", as the children would say. They protected the littlest one, gave her some food when bullies stole it from her and more than often kicked back when anyone threatened to hurt her with words or punches.

The images were so clear in their eyes that it was actually strange when Byleth and Ingrid blinked, staring at each other with puzzled expressions while Edelgard stirred between them. In order to cover their shock and how they were then sure that there was a chance Constance hadn't been lying, they were keen on covering the smaller woman with kisses, making her giggle before a word could even be said. 

"Hey there," Ingrid crooned after a moment, a hand weaving itself on rich silver hair. "Are you ok?"

"With you here? Of course I am." The answer was light, punctuated by the pecks Edelgard gifted Byleth and Ingrid with. "I did have the strangest dream," she scoffed at it, shaking her head before nuzzling closer to Byleth. "I was an… emperor I think? And you were a knight, Ingrid, can you believe it?" After turning to face Byleth, she went on. "I think you were a professor at Garreg Mach and you taught both Ingrid and I, but later you became some sort of uh… general when some war of sorts began."

"Pf, Fish Kebab being my teacher? When pigs fly, more likely," Ingrid mocked, though the words tickled a familiar strong within her heart and for a second she saw herself in shining silver armor, holding hands with a slightly different version of Byleth, smiling at her once they shared a… kiss?

"And let's not forget how Ratatouille here is forever cutting herself with a knife while cooking, I'd really like to see her as a warrior or knight, or whatever," Byleth shot back, falling into their easy mockery despite that fact that she had a vague mental image of coaching a younger Ingrid, braid floating in the wind as she wielded a lance. When another memory came, of her kissing both Ingrid and Edelgard some years later, she tried focusing on something else as she said: "You as Emperor though, that's easy to see. I'd follow you everywhere."

"Me too," Ingrid picked up Edelgard's chin and turned her around in order to peck her forehead, then frowned as the smaller woman seemed to space out for a second. "El?"

"Oh uh, I'm sorry, I was just eh… remembering that dream." Her tone seemed to betray something, the whisper of a memory about a sweet moment between the three of them. Hastily she added: "Can we go get some breakfast?"

They took her time rising from bed and putting on shirts that had been discarded the night before. Edelgard chuckled and watched her partners bicker over whether they should have toast and scrambled eggs or waffles with strawberry whipped cream and chocolate ganache. For the slightest of seconds, El could swear she had seen something like that before, in a palace that had hailed her as Emperor, then later in a two-story cottage by the sea. That was the place where the three women had decided to live the rest of their days as partners, as lovers and retired warriors, enjoying the peace they had fought so hard to create.

Unknown to Edelgard, the moment Ingrid and Byleth made it to the kitchen their bickering changed to rushed whispers, ones that weren't supposed to be heard by their now happier, livelier partner.

"The two girls she mentioned… I think I remember it now," Byleth said, pretending she was picking up ingredients for breakfast in the fridge.

"I think so too," Ingrid chuckled, falling beside her and doing the same - though by no means had they agreed on what they would make. "Should we tell her?"

Byleth took her sweet time thinking about it, about all the memories from a long lost past that had just resurfaced for all of them in different ways. In the end, when she closed the refrigerator with a beam, she shook her head and said: "Not today. Let's make sure we didn't just let that crazy Madame von… New Veil? New Well? Whatever." She waved the matter away, rolling her eyes. "We just can't keep thinking too much about her words, or else next thing we know we'll be asking for her to make our natal charts."

"That was eons ago, though. Also it's Madame von Nuvelle by the way. And thank you, you're so kind. I needed those eggs for our waffles," Ingrid added before snatching everything that Byleth had taken from the fridge..

No matter how much they bickered while Ingrid managed to make the breakfast she had wanted to treasure both women with, in the end everyone just chuckled at it and settled around the dining table for a sweet, calm meal. A breakfast that was very much like ones they had had so many lives ago in a little cottage house by the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Constance is one of my favorite characters ever but imagine doing some sort of reading with her. All the nice, grandiose words she would use xD gotta love her and that's why she made a special appearance here too.
> 
> Tomorrow we'll wrap this week (how did it go by so fast???) with... Hehe traditions and rings!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
